Just Remember me
by Cecy Yoyis
Summary: Tyler siempre creyó que no tiene sentido hacer las cosas, pero todo cambió cuando conoció a Ally, su pequeña ave... ONE-SHOT REMEMBER, Relata el día del suceso: 11 de septiembre de 2001


**Disclaimer: los personajes, y la historia no son mías, solo la redacción de la misma y algunas cositas del final...**

**"NO PERMITO QUE NADIE PUBLIQUE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI PERMISO"**

hola! aquí estoy con este one-shot, hace mucho que quería hacerlo y al fin está, narra el día del suceso, el 11 de septiembre :) espero les guste...creanme que me dolió escribirlo... me dejan su review ...porfis :)

* * *

**Just... "Remember me"**

Era una fría mañana, el aire fresco de Nueva York recibía a sus ciudadanos con una suave brisa.

Tyler miraba por la ventana, un poco de aire se coló por ella revoloteando sus ya despeinados cabellos. Volteó a verla, se miraba tan hermosa, recostada sobre su pequeña pero acogedora cama, con esa sábana cubriendo su delicado cuerpo. El sol daba de lleno con su espalda descubierta; con sus manos, cual artista, comenzó a hacer figuras con sus manos que a su vez se reflejaban en su espalda. Un volador, sus manos rápidamente tomaron forma de una paloma, porque eso era ella, tan pura y libre como una paloma, que alzaba gloriosas sus alas en un vuelo alto, en un sauce de libertad.

Tomó con sus manos su pequeña libreta, uno de sus tesoros, el único medio por el cual podía hablar con su hermano Michael, ese que había sido más que un hermano, más que un ejemplo para él… Michael había sido otra ave más, que al ser prisionera no pudo soportar estar cautiva, y fue cuando se echó a volar; ¿qué dolió? Claro que dolió su ausencia, pero ahora ya no se sentía tan lejana, era como si Michael, como las aves que se paraban frente a su ventana, bajara de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, de que su familia estaba unida.

Se acercó y la besó tiernamente. Ally se desperezó y recibió a Tyler con una enorme sonrisa sin abrir los ojos, le encantaba despertar así, con Tyler a su lado después de una noche en la que sus cuerpos se volvían uno, y sus corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo.

"Tengo que ir al despacho de mi padre" susurró Tyler, con la voz cautiva, como si tratara de no corromper esa magia y tranquilidad que ella le daba.

"Dile que envío saludos" y aún con los ojos cerrados comenzó a estirarse de poco en poco.

"Te amo" Tyler tuvo esa necesidad de hacérselo saber en esos momentos, él sabía que ella lo sabía pero…algo en su interior le decía que debía mostrarlo, sacarlo de su corazón, porque tal vez sea lo último que le pueda decir.

"Qué bueno…" respondió la chica de cabello rubios, sacándole una sonrisita al hombre que se encontraba sobre ella. "Yo también te amo" Ally no sabía que esa sería la última vez que lo podría decir, por lo cual, después al menos le quedará el consuelo de que él lo sabía antes de irse. Él recargó su frente en la de ella con una sonrisa de enamorado.

Tyler se levantó y comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación mientras el amor de su vida se enredaba entre las mullidas sábanas tratando de taparse un poco.

"¿Tostadas o panqueques?" preguntó la chica con una sonrisa, quería prepararle algo rico, él siempre estuvo ahí para ayudarla, siempre estuvo ahí para ella, para mostrarle las diferentes formas de ver la vida, de descubrir sensaciones que jamás creyó poder sentir, de amar con un grado de locura, de extenderse y volar junto a él.

"¿Importa?" cuestionó Tyler, eso era lo que le gustaba y antes enojaba a ella, su forma de ver la vida. Una rebelde e idealista, el defender las cosas correctas aunque se cometan malas en el acto, de sacrificarse a sí mismo por entregarlo todo.

.

.

.

.

En otra parte de New York, en una de las calles más tranquilas se encontraba Charles frente a la puerta de la casa de Diane, por fin había decidido, después de mucho tiempo, remendar el error que había tenido con su difunto hijo, él sabía que había sido por su culpa, y se había resignado a tal grado de que era un mal padre, que desatendió por completó a sus otros dos hijos; el tiempo pasó y con el transcurso del mismo el ahora mayor de sus hijos restantes lo odiaba, o tal vez no, pero sabía que existía cierto rencor hacia él, el enmendarse con él sería más difícil, pero haría el intento; por otro lado estaba su pequeña hija Caroline, se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde, cuando el dolor ya se había expandido, creía que con su indiferencia, frialdad y esconderse en el trabajo mantendría a sus hijos aislados y a salvo de él, bueno… estaba correcto en la primera parte.

Ahora comenzaría a reparar cada una de las heridas hechas, puede ser que no cambie respecto a su porte y carácter, pero el amor latente que les tiene a sus hijos hará que haga las cosas correctas, como deben de ser.

Y con esa mentalidad llamó a la puerta.

Cuando esta se abrió, Diane apareció tras ella.

"Hola, buenos días"

"¿Qué haces aquí?" a Diane le confundía Charles en ocasiones, es por eso que se divorció de él, temía que sus hijos estuvieron demasiado tiempo expuesto a sus cambios brutales de ánimo y a su constante ensimismamiento; esa era la razón por la cual no lograba entender el por qué se encontraba ahí.

"Tyler está en el despacho y yo pensé… llevar a Caroline a la escuela, ¿está bien?" explicó el hombre con total naturalidad, esperando por dentro que con pequeñeces como esta fuera de poco en poco reparando cada daño causado.

"Sí, claro… genial" exclamó sorprendida. Luego le entró un pensamiento. "Ella no está lista" no quería que Charles llegara tarde a algo, o que se impacientara o enojara por esperar, prefería llevar ella a su hija, siempre había sido así, y la diferencia sería nula.

"Yo espero, está bien" respondió de inmediato Charles, el esperar no sería problema, ya que el pensar en todo el tiempo que desaprovechó, que desperdició, unos cuantos minutos serían nada.

"Se llevará como unos veinte minutos" quería dejarle en claro a su ex marido las cosas, no quería malos entendidos, o alguna explosión de su parte, Tyler había sacado a él en ese aspecto.

"No te preocupes, estaré aquí" con esas palabras pudo sacarle una sonrisa a la mujer.

"Genial" respondió pensando que Charles, al fin había encontrado el camino correcto al acercarse a sus hijos, como cuando lo hizo hace algún tiempo.

"Muy bien, hasta luego" se despidió Charles mientras veía a la mujer desaparecer por la puerta.

.

.

.

.

Tyler iba llegando al despacho de su padre, ubicado en una de las torres del World Trade Center, cuando el teléfono sonó, en seguida sacó su celular sabiendo quien era.

"¿Te vas a retrasar o cancelar otra vez?" comentó hastiado de esta situación, siempre era lo mismo, no pedía mucho, ya ni siquiera pedía amor o cariño de parte de él solo no quería esa indiferencia tan fría y que fuera un poco más acogedor con su pequeña hermana, ella, que no comprendía el por qué su papá jamás la escuchaba si según la quería, porque cuando se quiere se es sordo ante todo menos hacia esa persona, él lo había aprendido con Ally.

"¿Ya vas a ir?" preguntó el hombre de la otra línea.

"Ya estoy aquí" replicó Tyler queriendo ya llegar al punto, no quería perder el tiempo, cuando ahora pudiera estar con Ally sobre su cama compartiendo esos tan maravillosos momentos.

"Estoy llevando a Caroline a la escuela" el muchacho de cabellos desordenados se paralizó un instante al escuchar eso, su padre, Charles Hawkins, el hombre infalible, se había corrompido al fin con su hermana, al menos a ella la dejaría entrar a aquella tan fría barrera. Una sonrisa llena de alegría surcó el rostro del joven.

"Ok…" volvió a sonreír. "Te… te esperaré en tu despacho"

"Tal vez me atrase un poco" Charles estaba sentado al costado de su hija, quien miraba hacia la ventana, sí, definitivamente tendría que hacer bastante para poder recuperar a sus hijos.

"Está bien…" afirmó el joven, le alegraba que al fin su hermana sería feliz por competo, así como él lo fue una vez que encontró a Ally.

.

.

.

.

El elevador ascendía, se encontraban cientos de personas en sólo dos pisos, en el elevador, las bastantes como para estar lleno… Tyler aún no podía quitar la sonrisa de su cara, no sabía en sí que era lo que sentía, pero le gustaba.

De camino al despacho preguntó por Janine, quien no se encontraba porque había ido por café… al mismo restaurante al que él y Michael frecuentaban… el único lugar donde él sabía que su hermano no había muerto.

La oficina de su padre estaba como siempre, tan imponente tan impecable, recta, como su padre.

Una vez que se sentó en la silla principal, movió el mouse de la computadora, la cual al instante comenzó a revelar en secuencia una serie de fotografías, pero no eran cualquier fotografías… eran de él, de Michael, de su hermana, su mamá, su padre… era como sí Charles los quisiera mantener siempre presentes, como si nunca se hubiera olvidado de ellos aunque pareciera lo contrario. Una serie de sentimientos se arremolinaron en un parte de él, las ganas de llorar y de reír querían salir, ya no se sentía solo en el mundo cuando Ally llegó, pero ahora que sabía que su papá, así, tan obstinado y duro lo quería, quería a cada uno de sus hijos y al igual que todos asimilaba la muerte de Michael, pero jamás la aceptaba, porque aceptarla significa matar esa parte viva que te quedó de él… porque como decía su hermano _'Las huellas de ti mismo se quedan marcados en las personas a las que tocas'._

"Buenos días Señor Hawkins" dijo una voz muy conocida para él.

"¿Tú sabías esto?" demandó Tyler un poco enfadado, ¿por qué esconder tanto amor? ¿Por qué ocultarlo, y aislar a las únicas personas que tienes en la vida? ¿Qué afán de quedarte rodeado por una fría neblina de soledad?

"¿Quién crees que escaneó las fotos?" confirmó Janine como lo más normal del mundo, siempre trató de hacerle saber a él que su padre no era malo, que lo quería, si bien no era la mejor forma de demostrarlo, pero lo hacía.

Las fotos de Michael y Tyler comenzaron a abarcar la pantalla…

"¿Cuántos años tendría?" cuestionó Janine resistiendo las ganas de llorar, había conocido al muchacho, siempre había sido alguien libre, expresivo, alguien que en verdad valía la pena, con esos ideales tan parecidos a los de su hermano, no cabe duda que el mejor hombre no es el que está vestido de un gran empresario, con traje elegante y zapatos lustrados, los mejores son los que están entre las personas, acechados por las calles defendiendo lo que creen, lo que saben que es correcto, con ropa holgada y aspecto desaliñado, guardando tantos sentimientos dentro sin poder demostrarlos como es debido, porque no está en su naturaleza.

"Cumpliría 28 en mayo" murmura Tyler pensando en su hermano y que pasaría si él estuviera aquí con él, en esta misma oficina.

"No me había dado cuenta que ya había pasado tanto tiempo"

"Día 20 de mayo de 1995" esa fecha maldita y sagrada, no sabía si sentirse bien o mal, puesto que odiaba en cierta forma el tener lejos a su hermano, pero a la vez sonreía porque él al fin había encontrado su lugar en el mundo, y no era aquí en la tierra añorando los cielos.

"Debería de acordarme de eso, discúlpame" Janine ya estaba mayor, las cosas se le olvidaban.

"No… está bien" ella no tenía la culpa, pensó Tyler, a veces él quisiera poder olvidar también, aunque sea por algunos segundos.

El joven se levanta y se dirige a los grandes ventanales del despacho, apreciando el sol, por última vez… aunque él no lo sepa.

"Qué buen día" exclama Janine, inocente.

Tyler contempla el cielo, ese en el que su hermano está, en el que Ally vivió una vez pero decidió quedarse cautiva en los brazos de él, ese que para él, era imposible de alcanzar.

.

.

.

.

Ally hacía el desayuno sonriendo, pensando en Tyler y en volverlo a ver a los ojos… Aidan hablaba por teléfono causándole gracia a su güera amiga… Caroline entraba al salón al igual que la maestra, y un pizarrón revelaba una fecha: 11 de septiembre del 2001. Para mucho una fecha, para otros, su último día.

.

.

.

.

Las ventanas daban un acceso directo hacia New York, Tyler lo contemplaba. Sentía paz, como jamás la sintió, sentía opresión, como cuando Michael murió, sintió miedo, cuando un avión se aproximó hacia él. Cerró los ojos y mucho antes de que el avión chocara con él, se imaginó a Ally, quería que fuera ella a la última que viera antes de morir, quería recordarla sonriendo, y no sentir su ausencia, la misma que él le daría a ella.

"Ally…" exclamó su corazón antes de…

.

.

.

.

Un ensordecedor ruido resonó por toda la ciudad, Ally y Aidan salieron a la azotea del edificio. La rubia casi se atraganta al ver una torre desplomarse hasta los suelos mientras su amigo exclamaba…

"Tyler está ahí…"

Sus piernas no lo soportaban, su corazón mucho menos, logró sentarse en una vieja caja tratando de mantener los restos de su cuerpo juntos. Después de un rato de pánico, saltó de la caja, volando escaleras abajo, corriendo como si la vida se le fuera escapando y tratara de capturar nuevamente su alma.

Aidan iba tras ella, más no podía alcanzarla, era como si las piernas de la chica tuvieran vida propia y casi volaran con cada paso que daba.

"Tyler…Tyler…" murmuraba Ally como un intento e llamarlo, como si en cualquier momento él la alcanzaría en su vieja bicicleta para recibirla con un beso, con un beso lleno de amor…

Sus ojos se aguaron ante la posibilidad de saber que esos labios que le hablaron tan cálidamente en la mañana ya no los volvería a ver.

Corrió por bastante tiempo hasta que la otra torre se desplomó, un chillido salió de su boca y apretó el paso, aumentando la velocidad, necesitaba… necesitaba saber… ¿saber qué? ¿Qué estaba bien, vivo? Su corazón era tan ciego y tan frágil que no quería aceptar que él tal vez ya se había ido, no quería aceptar que otra persona de su vida se había ido, la había abandonado.

Llegó a donde la gente se arremolinaba tratando de ver algo, unas lloraban otros solamente veían. Ella como loca escaneaba a cada una de esas personas tratando de ver si él estaba ahí, pero ella sabía que no era así, no sólo por las nulas posibilidades de que él sobreviviera sino porque su corazón se sentía vacío, sentía esa ausencia que sintió cuando su madre se fue y esa que perduró en algún rincón de ella durante los pasados diez años y que ahora se intensificaba al no ver esos ojos otra vez.

Vio un hueco entre la gente y corrió tratando de pasar a los restos de la torre, a los restos de ella misma.

A tan sólo un paso de cruzar unas férreas manos la capturaron y un sonido sordo salió de su garganta, estuvo a tan sólo un paso de él.

"No Ally… No" la voz del hombre que le dio la vida la hizo volver de esa muerte en vida, tomó sus ropas con sus manos haciéndolas puño y enterró su cabeza en su pecho llorando… derramando lágrimas con sabor a sangre.

.

.

.

.

Y mientras Ally lloraba, Diane rezaba, Caroline se derrumbaba asustada, y Charles se culpaba a sí mismo por la muerte de otro hijo.

Las notas de Michael danzaban entre cenizas y humo, así como su alma que iba por la de su hermano, porque él también era merecedor de volar, porque él también podía extender sus alas y ser libre.

Y así Tyler junto con su hermano, tomando como abrigo la fría mañana de la ciudad se despidió de esta vida, se despidió de su familia, se despidió de ella, con la esperanza y la fe de que su ave algún día volara con él, dentro de mucho tiempo.

_Porque las mejores cosas siempre tienen que ir acompañadas por una mala._

* * *

**Cecy YoYis**


End file.
